Surprise?
by BoscoCruzlover
Summary: Tow years after Cruz blew herself up Bosco deals with the 2 year anniversary. He gets a big shocker when he gets a new partner. Please read & review


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show.

Bosco awoke to the sound of his alarm and the bright sunlight seeping in through the windows. He had already pressed the snooze button twice and it was 12:45, he needed to get up. He looked around his room; there were clothes laying on the floor and some thrown across a chair. He walked over to the window and looked out at the May sunshine. _Two years ago today,_ he thought. It had been two years since the first woman he had ever loved blew herself up to save everyone. Her partner later told him that she had advanced leukemia and wanted to die, it didn't help him with the pain. For months after that he wouldn't get any sleep, having nightmares about that fateful afternoon. He put on a shirt and headed into the kitchen.

It wasn't the biggest apartment but it was good enough for one person, especially since he was almost never there, being a cop and all. Even though he only worked from 3-11, if he ever got a big case at the end of the shift he could be there till morning. He decided to go for a quick run. It didn't take him that long to get himself ready, after all he wasn't a girl. As he finished up breakfast he headed out.

He didn't really know where he was going to jog to, he just needed to clear his mind of his lost love. He was able to keep it clear until he wound up at her apartment building. _God what is wrong with me today? She's dead I need to deal with it._ He ran past and headed back to his apartment. It didn't take him more then 45 minutes to shower and get changed. He picked up his coat and looked at the clock, 2:30 just enough time to get there for roll call. He headed out the door and drove off.

He managed to make it to the station with just enough time to change into his uniform. As walked in he noticed how much it looked like the 5-5. Of course the 7-9 was nothing like it, it wasn't the station that got attacked but gangsters. He walked into the locker room and was met by 2 cops that he met when he first came here. He said hi then headed to his locker. He had a picture of her in there, and no one seemed to care since none of them knew her. No one at the 5-5 really knew her either; he was the only one that truly knew her. He knew what she had gone through in her life and how alone she was. He could have changed that if she hadn't lied to him. They became friends for a short while until she screwed up again. It was hard for both of them to deal with it. She knew he hated her for bringing his brother into everything. The thing was he didn't hate _her_, he hated her actions. He really did love her if only she had thought before acting. After being lost in thought for a while he suddenly realized he had to get to roll call.

He wasn't late his lieutenant was just getting there as he entered. For the fifth time in two years he was getting another partner. Everyone here just didn't really like him, they thought he was a great cop, but as a person they just didn't like him. He had only befriended two cops there, Officer Johnson and Officer Carter. They were the only two that actually understood him, probably because they were a lot like him. He sat down in one of the desks only to hear something coming from the hallway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She entered the station. It was her first time in two years working since her "accident". She was in the hospital then had to go to physiotherapy until she was able to go back to work. She found it very ironic how much this station resembled the 5-5. Everything was in the same place as it was in the 5-5 before the fire. As she walked up the stairs some jerk cop in a rush bumped into her making her hit the wall. "Hey watch where you're going you stupid jag-off!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He heard the person say jag-off and thought it sounded vaguely familiar. _No it can't be her, she's dead God Bosco stop thinking about her! Get over it!_ He thought to himself. His Lieutenant began to talk and his focus was back on the job. Whoever his new partner was they better let him take it easy, he was not having a great day.

"For the fifth time in two years Boscorelli gets another new partner. Let's hope he can keep this one 'cuz from their records their pretty damn good. Her name is Officer Cruz."

TBC………………………………………………………….

A/N Hope you liked it please review!


End file.
